Cynthia Fields and Edy Cornfield (Dante)
Cynthia Fields and Edy Cornfield (both are probably phony names - in the credits Cynthia is oddly called Rogers rather than Fields, though that name is never used; Edy is simply billed as "Pregnant Wife") are criminal henchwomen in the crime TV series Dante. Appear in -''' Dante (USA 1960 - 61) 'Episode -'''1:14 "Dial D fror Dante" (first broadcast in the USA on the NBC network on January 16 1961). '''Played by -' '''Cynthia - Lori Nelson (b. 1933) Edy '- Jan Shepard ( b. 1928) '''Plot - ' Former big time and always honest gambler Willie Dante now owns a swanky legit club called "Dante's Inferno" in San Francisco. Unfortunately, Willie's past, when he was regularly rubbing shoulders with the underworld, means criminal shenanigans are always popping up to plague him, along with his business colleagues Biff and Stewart. A retiring mob hitman holds a grudge against Willie Dante and formulates a clever plan to have him assassinated, while avoiding any criminal responsibility. He sets up a trust fund worth $50,000 for Dante - however, all the money will go to a recently released murderous crook called Joe Conway instead if Dante dies before a certain date. With a strong incentive to bump off Dante, Conway devises an elaborate scheme. He sends a glamourous bad girl known as "Cynthia Fields" to get aquainted with Willie at his club. On one occassion when Willie and Cynthia are dancing a "pregnant" blonde at the club pipes up, saying she recognizes Cynthia as an old friend, one who used to go with a guy called Joe Conway. Willie immediately concludes Cynthia has been setting him up for death on behalf of Conway. Dante angrily has Stewart throw Cynthia out of the club. Dante gratefully joins the blonde, "Edy Cornfield," and her "husband" at their table, saying everything is on him. Within minutes the "wife" suddenly develops supposed pregnancy pains. Willie rushes them into his car to head for the hospital. However, the "husband" pulls a gun on Willie as he drives and tells him to go to a warehouse district. Dante has been trapped in an elaborate con - the pair are more of Conway's killers. In a warehouse the assassins force Willie to drink lots of alcohol - the plan is to get him drunk and stage a car crash. Willie pretends to pass out and the male assassin unties his hands - whereupon Dante jumps the bad guy, defeats him in a fight and takes his gun. Edy returns from turning round the car and finds her partner out cold and Dante holding the gun on her. Edy pleads with Dante to give her a break and she will finger Conway as the plot's instigator. Willie will have none of it. He forces her to dial for the police. Later, in a discussion between Willie and his friends we're told that Cynthia was also later arrested. '''Appearance - Cynthia and Edy are good looking Caucasian women in their early 30s. Edy, while she is feigning pregnancy, is wearing a white overcoat with, as she later says, two pillows shoved in the front. Characters - '''Cold blooded. Edy seems to get a kick out of helping her partner force booze into Dante. '''Weapons - None Fate - The villains, including Cynthia and Edy, are charged with attempted murder after arrest. Cynthia Fields 1(Lori Nelson with Michael Fox).JPG|Cynthia Fields 1 (Lori Nelson with Michael Fox) Cynthia Fields 2 (Lori Nelson with Howard Duff).JPG|Cynthia Fields 2 (Lori Nelson with Howard Duff) Cynthia Fields 3 (Lori Nelson with Howard Duff).JPG|Cynthia Fields 3 (Lori Nelson with Howard Duff) Edy Cornfield 1 (Jan Shepard).JPG|Edy Cornfield 1 (Jan Shepard) Edy Cornfield 2 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff).JPG|Edy Cornfield 2 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff) Edy Cornfield 3 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff).JPG|Edy Cornfield 3 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff) Edy Cornfield 4 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff).JPG|Edy Cornfield 4 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff) Edy Cornfield 5 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff).JPG|Edy Cornfield 5 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff) Edy Cornfield 6 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff).JPG|Edy Cornfield 6 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff) Edy Cornfield 7 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff).JPG|Edy Cornfield 7 (Jan Shepard with Howard Duff) Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Failed Seduction Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Gun Moll Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Team of Henchwomen